Yo también tengo un talento
by Sinsajo En Llamas
Summary: ONE SHOT de cómo se conocieron Alice y Jasper.


Ella estaba sentada en la barra de la cafetería. Esperaba a alguien. Pidió un simple vaso de agua que nunca llego a tomar.

La puerta del local se abría constantemente pero por esta nunca aparecía el que deseaba ver, así que nunca alzaba la vista.

Después de mucho esperar la puerta se abrió nuevamente y ella sintió su esencia en el aire pero siguió sin levantar la mirada. No tuvo que ser adivina (aunque en cierta forma lo era) para saber la razón por la cual él había llegado a esa cafetería. El iba por algo de ¨comer¨, al igual que ella, en cierta forma.

Era un joven de cabellos rubios que seguramente brillarían a la luz del sol. Llevaba un sombrero que ocultaba casi por completo sus ojos así como ella usaba unos lentes de sol en medio de la madrugada.

El joven se sentó en una mesa, solitario, y ella no dudo en ponerse de pie y acompañarlo sentándose en la silla frente a él.

El rubio levantó un poco la vista y para ella quedaron descubiertos sus bellos ojos color carmesí.

-te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto ella, inocente, con su voz como el repicar de miles de campanillas.

-disculpe la demora, señorita-respondió el joven amablemente. Él sabía que si ella lo atacaba al reclamar la ¨comida¨ de ese lugar en una batalla, el ganaría, ya que le ayudarían su experiencia, su ¨talento¨ y el que ella era una joven demasiado pequeña y menuda para competir con él. Pensó que si ella quisiera atacarlo lo habría hecho en el momento en el que él traspasó la puerta de la cafetería. No la conocía, pero era tan hermosa como su voz que decidió seguirle el juego.

-No importa, ya estás aquí-le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿puedo saber la razón por la cual solicitaba mi presencia desde hace tanto tiempo?-pregunto él.

-Te he visto, literalmente. De cierta forma sabía que vendrías aquí y yo he venido a acompañarte. Tengo entendido que estas solo.

-Así es. Y me imagino que usted está en la misma situación que yo. Pero dígame-continuo-¿Cómo es que me ha visto antes? ¿Cómo supo que yo vendría aquí?

-Oh, eso es sencillo. Tú tienes un ¨talento¨, yo también. Te vi y sabía que vendrías porque eres mi futuro.

-Entonces… ¿Usted ve el futuro, señorita?-preguntó el interpelado.

-En efecto. Y por favor, llámame Alice-pidió ella.

-Está bien, Alice. Entonces también tienes un talento-afirmo él.

-Chico listo, ¿ah?-bromeó sarcástica ella y él sonrió.

-Oh, disculpa. Que grosería la mía. Yo no te he dicho mi nombre.

-Porque yo no te lo he preguntado.

-¿Entonces no quieres saberlo?-pregunto el tratando de esconder su pequeña aflicción.

-Ah, no hace falta que me lo digas. Ya lo conozco, Jasper-dijo ella restándole importancia.

-¿lo sabe por su talento?-pregunto él aludido.

-No. Lo sé por la placa de ¨Mayor Jasper Witloock¨ que lleva prendida al pecho-respondió Alice. Jasper se llevó la mano a la placa y ambos soltaron risitas-por cierto, en esta época ya no sirven de nada esos títulos, ya no se usan esas placas. Deberías quitártela-sonrió ella.

-Tienes razón-concordó él.

-Creo que debemos partir-anuncio Alice.

-¿Partir? ¿A dónde?-preguntó Jasper, confundido.

-Apostaría lo que fuera a que te sientes tan mal como yo al matar personas inocentes-murmuró ella y su mirada se tornó triste.

A Jasper no le gustaba verla de esa manera. Así que decidió animarla.

-Estoy seguro de que ganarías, porque ¿Quién se atrevería a apostar contra una psíquica?-bromeó y Alice sonrió-pero, ¿a qué viene tu comentario?-continuó él.

-Ven conmigo y te lo explicaré en el camino.

-¿Pero a donde? Porque sabes? ... mi instinto me dice que no me confíe de desconocidas vampiros hermosas-susurró el rubio con voz seductora.

-Confía en mí. Me conocerás-dijo imitando el tono de voz de su acompañante, le tendió la mano y él la tomó sin dudarlo.

Salieron tomados de la mano. Alice dejó un par de monedas en una mesa al lado de la puerta para compensar el vaso de agua.

Caminaron hasta estar a una distancia considerable para que la vista de los humanos no pudiera distinguirlos corriendo velozmente hacia el horizonte tratando de alcanzar el amanecer cerca del bosque.


End file.
